Scrapped Content
This page lists content in Pokémon Uranium that was either planned to be in Pokémon Uranium but was scrapped, or content that was removed/changed. Scrapped Pokémon Dunterach Dunterach, a / Pokémon, was planned as an alternate evolution for Dunsparce. It was removed, and later replaced by the official Pokémon Sableye. Ultichim According to a post in DeviantArt made by Twitch, Ultichim was supposed to be a mid-stage evolution of Chimical, however, it was not included in Uranium. Bukial and Velbone lines Two evolutionary lines were originally planned for Uranium's release-Buckial and Bucksaur, a / type line, and Velbone and Velociskull, a / type line. Given their Rock typing and dinosaur-based designs, it's likely these were originally planned as Fossil Pokémon. They were replaced by Glaslug, Glavinug, S-51, and S-51A. '' Buckial.png|Buckial Bucksaur.png|Bucksaur Velbone.png|Velbone Velociskull.png|Velociskull '' Unnamed Pokémon Two unnamed Pokémon, based on Hippogriffs, were shown in a dex from 2009. They were / -type Pokémon. They were replaced by Swablu and Altaria (see below). '' Unknown Pokemon -1.PNG|Pokémon 1 Unknown Pokemon -2.PNG|Pokémon 2 '' Preyter and Preyuder According to a post in DeviantArt made by JV and to info in the Pokémon Uranium Tumblr, there would be two Ground and Grass-type Pokémon Pokémon known as Preyter and Preyuder. They were scrapped and replaced by Corsola and Corsoreef. '' Preyter.png|Preyter Preyuder.png|Preyuder '' Dhoosnowl An official post by JV shows that there would be an Ice/Flying-type called Dhoosnowl (sometimes referred as Dhoosnown). It was scrapped in a later beta. '' Xkuqg6.png|Dhoosnowl '' Tinead and Zumbread An official post by JV shows that there would be 2 Pokémon with unknown typings called Tinead and Zumbread (sometimes referred as Zubread or Zubrad). They were scrapped in a later beta. '' Tinead.png|Tinead Zubread.png|Zumbread '' Swablu and Altaria According to a post in DeviantArt made by JV, the official Pokémon Swablu and Altaria would be in Pokémon Uranium. However, they were scrapped and replaced by the official Pokémon Misdreavus and Mismagius. Dwebble and Crustle Dwebble and Crustle were originally part of Tandor's regional dex. They were replaced by Unymph and Harptera. Gliggler Gliggler was originally going to be a -type Pokémon and a pre-evolution for Gligar. It was scrapped in the final release and was replaced by Jerbolta. Munna and Musharna Munna and Musharna were originally going to be part of Tandor's regional dex. They were later replaced by Masking and Dramsama. Ditto Ditto was originally part of Tandor's regional dex. It was later replaced by Duplicat, and the Ditto egg group was renamed to the Duplicat egg group. Scrapped Mechanics Old Fire-type Starter Pokémon While still being in Pokémon Uranium, Flager wasn't originally meant to be a wild species, but Tandor's -type Starter Pokémon. This idea was changed with the introduction of Raptorch. Scrapped Nuclear Pokémon Palij and Pajay were planned have their own Nuclear forms. These forms were scrapped for unknown reasons, but a nuclear Pahar was made available as a mystery gift for Pokémon Uranium's anniversary. 051_1.png|Nuclear Palij Shiny Palij.png|Shiny Nuclear Palij Old052 1.png|Old Nuclear Pajay sprite (front) Old052b 1.png|Old Nuclear Pajay sprite (back) Old Style Originally, Pokémon Uranium was a Gen III (RSE and FRLG)-styled game. Then it evolved to the Gen IV style (DPPt and HGSS) and finally adopted the Gen V battle interface and Gen VI battle mechanics. Pokémon Racing There would be a mode (announced shortly after Burole Town) where Pokémon would race in a similar fashion to Pokéathlon. It was scrapped in a later beta. Old Typings *Barewl was going to be a pure Steel-type Pokémon. *Terlard was going to be a pure Ground-type Pokémon. *Baashaun was going to be a pure Dark-type Pokémon. *Flager and Inflagetah were going to be Fire/Ground-type Pokémon. *Cocaran's whole line was going to be Grass/Water-type Old Evolutionary lines *Originally, Dearewl wasn't in Barewl's evolutionary line. *Cararalm wasn't in Cocaran's evolutionary line. Early Sprites '' OldOrchynx.png|Early sprite of Orchynx OldMetalynx.png|Early sprite of Metalynx OldEletux.png|Early sprite of Eletux OldElectruxo.png|Early sprite of Electruxo OldChyinmunk.png|Early sprite of Chyinmunk OldKinetmunk.png|Early sprite of Kinetmunk EarlyDunseraph.png|Early sprite of Dunseraph OldFeleng.PNG|Early sprite of Feleng 062.PNG|Early sprite of Felunge EarlyEmpirilla.png|Early sprite of Empirilla OldOwten.png|Early Sprite of Owten 048.PNG|Early sprite of Brailip 039-S.png|Early sprite of Tancoon OldPajay.png|Early sprite of Pajay TubjawOld.png|Early sprite of Tubjaw Nupin.png|Early sprite of Nupin GellinOld.png|Early Sprite of Gellin Barand.png|Early sprite of Barand OldFlager.png|Early sprite of Flager 081.PNG|Another early sprite of Flager 082.PNG|Early sprite of Inflagetah EarlyTracton.png|Early sprite of Tracton HippieFeliger.PNG|Early Feliger Sprite ItsyBitsyTricwe.PNG|Early Tricwe Sprite Harantula.PNG|Early Harylect Sprite GreenBrainoar.PNG|Early Brainoar Sprite '' Early Maps/Layouts Early Moki Town.PNG|Early Moki Town Early BealBeach City.PNG|Early Bealbeach City Early Daycare frount.PNG|Early Daycare Front Early West Tandor Map.PNG|Early Map of Tandor Early Vinoville town.PNG|Early Vinoville town Old Names *Gym Leader Maria's old name was Rachel. *Fortog's old name was Fartog. *Frosulo's old name was Crystalis. *Feleng and Felunge's names were swapped. Old Cries *Chyinmunk used Squirtle's cry. *Palij used Pidgeotto's cry. *Nupin and Gellin used Phione and Manaphy's cries, respectively. *Chicoatl, Quetzoral and Coatlith used the cries of Dratini, Dragonair and Dragonite, respectively. *Spritzee and Aromatisse used Munna and Musharna's cries instead of their own. *Lavent used Shelgon's cry. *Stenowatt used Rampardos' cry. *Hagoop and Haagross used Lileep and Cradily's cries. *Xenomite, Xenogen and Xenoqueen used the cries of Venipede, Shelgon and Scolipede, respectively. *Hazma shared its cry with Barewl. *Geigeroach used Karrablast's cry. *Volchik, Voltasu and Yatagaryu used the cries of Gible, Gabite and Garchomp, respectively. *Lanthan and Actan shared their cries with Urayne. External links *https://involuntary-twitch.deviantart.com/art/Ultimate-149840494 Chimical Line's Original Sprites *http://pokemon-uranium.tumblr.com/image/41791611144 Pokémon Uranium Beta 1.0 Dex *https://www.pokecommunity.com/showthread.php?t=157236&page=1-Pokémon Uranium Beta Thread *http://jv12345.deviantart.com/art/We-ve-come-a-long-way-321838397 Uranium 2009 Spritedex Category:Meta